The present invention relates to a dental implant system and, in particular, to a bone-integrated dental implant system including an implant to be anchored in a jawbone and a prosthetic supporting structure securable to the implant.
Bone-integrated dental implant systems including an implant anchor and a prosthetic support securable thereto are known. The present invention provides a bone-integrated dental implant system that can be reliably and easily secured in the jawbone.